Salty
by BabyBlossom
Summary: "No, Papa, tomatoes are fruit not vegetables." Sarada cut him off again. "So stop arguing..." She grabbed something from the table. "... and don't be so salty!" And she held the salt can before his eyes.


**(A/N) I sadly don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Salty**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke froze in his sitting position on the floor. Across from him was his little princess. He stared at her with the dumbest expression Sasuke Uchiha could ever master. The salt can was in her little hands, staring back at him.

Did she just...?

His wife seemed to be in the same state of shock, her laundry basket long forgotten on the floor.

Why does it feel like a Déjà Vu? How did they get to this, again?

* * *

_"Hey, Sarada." The Uchiha said to his daughter, moving to sit across from her. The little girl turned her gaze from the book she was reading to her papa. "Take this." He said, handing her a delicious tomato, and Sasuke Uchiha NEVER gives you his precious tomatoes unless you are special...VERY special._

_The little Uchiha girl stretched her small hand to take the fruit from her father's hand. "Thank you, Papa." She said professionally, mixed with the Uchiha genes and a bit of Sasuke's arrogance. Maybe she inherited the love of tomatoes from her father too._

_"You know, vegetables are good for your health." He started, placing his hand on his crossed legs. "Tomatoes are very special vegetables, they contain much min-"_

_"Papa, tomatoes are fruit." His daughter cut him off. With the ' Are you serious? ' look on her face. Sasuke paused and stared at her. His speech about tomatoes was now forgotten._

_"No." Sasuke stated, furrowing his brows. He wasn't expecting her to say such thing. Why would tomatoes be fruit? We add them in vegetable salad. "Tomatoes are vegetables."_

_Sakura was listening to their conversation, but she didn't dare interfere. It was... VERY amusing. A small smile was planted on her face. The laundry suddenly turned out to be more fun now.._

_Oh Sasuke, how wrong you are! She was proud of her little daughter._

_"Tomatoes are fruit. It's very obvious. We studied that in the academy."_

_What the hell! TOMATOES ARE FRUIT?! His whole life was all a lie from the beginning? No way._

_Sasuke coughed, "Sarada, you are very young to understand this." He tried to hide his embarrassment and maintain his pride. Besides, he wasn't convinced at all! How could they teach them wrong stuff in the academy?! "Tomatoes are vegetables and we use them in vegetable salad, you see, we don't use them in fruit sal-"_

_"No, Papa, tomatoes are fruit not vegetables." She cut him off.. again. "So stop arguing..." She grabbed something from the table "... and don't be so salty!" And she moved the salt can to hold it before his eyes._

* * *

Right, he shouldn't have recalled that. It sounded so... painful for his memory. Did his sweet little daughter just make a pun? Sasuke shuddered. It was very horrible... very very horrible, and where do horrible puns come from? Yes, her grandfather of course, aka Sakura's father and the king of horrible puns history has ever offered.

Right.

He shouldn't have let his daughter stay with her grandfather when he and his wife went on their date. Sakura was desperate for it the moment he promised to take her once he returns to Konoha from his travels.

And even if he had enjoyed the date very much, he regretted it now.

A vein had popped on Sakura's head. Of course she knew where that pun came from, sadly. She had heard it so many times before, and she sure didn't want her daughter to catch her father's horrible puns. She turned her eyes to Sasuke. Suddenly, her expression changed from shock to amusement. You don't see Sasuke Uchiha with that face every day. She went on cheering on her daughter again in her mind.

Sakura approached them and moved to wave a hand before Sasuke's eyes. Poor Sasuke-kun. He didn't see that coming. He looked so vulnerable right now.

Sasuke came back to his senses and stared at his wife. She was.. smiling? For god's sake! Was he the only person taking the matter seriously here?

"But you know, Sasuke-kun.." He heard his wife say and she was trying to hide her amusement. "...Tomatoes are actually fruit."

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the Harunos' house...**_

"Kizashi, what are you doing?" Mebuki stared at her husband who was sitting on the floor. He was searching in an old box of books. Dust was covering his face. She didn't know that her husband used to... read.

"I found it!" He shouted, holding an old dusty book in the air. He seemed so excited about it. _Her_ husband was excited about an old book. You don't see that every day.

Just when she was about to ask him about the book, the title caught her eyes.

' The Techniques and Basics of Puns '

Oh no...

"With this, my precious little Sarada will be my successor!"

Oh hell no...

* * *

**(A/N)**

**You guys remember that pun right? Road to ninja special episode..**

**I just love Kizashi... I can't believe I laughed then lol**

**What do you think about the chapter? Revieeeeeews! :3**


End file.
